1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter and more particularly to a vibration filter, which vibrates a separation membrane by means of causing a dimension change of a magnetostrictive material.
2. Description of Related Art
Filtration is an important step in the manufacturing processes of biochemical, medical, biotechnological, and electronic industries. For example, during the fabrication of a chemical product, it is necessary to filtrate the concentration/water source.
During the filtering process, solid waste matter may be accumulated in the filter element. Such accumulation of solid waste matter in the filter element may cause polarization, resulting in blockage or fouling of the filter element.
When a blockage or foiling problem of the filter element occurs, the user may remove the waste solid matter from the filter element by means of reverse washing. However, reverse washing takes too much time and cost, and gives little help to improvement of filtering effect or preventing accumulation of solid waste matter in the filter element.
There is disclosed a drive mechanism for a body which is capable of inducing a vibration force on the body of very high magnitude by utilizing relatively simple motor means (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,564). This drive mechanism is expensive, and its maintenance cost is also high. Further, this drive mechanism does not provide a significant improvement on the filtering effect.